


supermarket

by feert91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, Gay Smut, M/M, fluffly, larry stylinson - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feert91/pseuds/feert91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"thank you, so so much how can I return the favor ?"</p><p>"go on a date with me, my number is this."</p><p>or where louis lost his daughter at the supermarket, and as a payment he goes on a date with harry, because he found his child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	supermarket

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [supermarket](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/92807) by stylinsont94. 



**Louis' POV**

"Valerie if you go, daddy buys you a chocolate for you my love." I spoke as I lowered to face the little criature with four years old in front of me.

"Really?" your little blue eyes glowed in excitement.

"Of couse, why not? You can choose the one you want little girl." I talked as catch her to but her in the back seat. The little girl started to clap her hands in excitement e let out little giggles.

"Daddy, where's Mr. Bunny?" she asked eyeing me with her big childish eyes.

"He right is by your side, my love." I told her catching the white bunny, this pet of plush was her pet since she was born.

After pin Vally, I head to the driver's seat, and the start driving towards the supermarket, today was day to buy all the stuff to home,as known as buy loads of chips, candys and stuff to eat all night when you're sleepless.

It was a ten minutes trip, with Valerie talking about her school and friends while one song played at the radio. The we arrived at the supermarket, I climb out of the car to take Vally off of the car.

"You know the rules, don't run away; can stay without holding my hand since always stand by my side, understood little girl?" I said as I pick her up.

"Yes, and daddy, I'm not little." she spoke while frowned. "Of couse not" I laughted messing with her hair.

 I got a shopping cart than we headed towards the supermarket, we did our shopping just fine, but when we arrived the cashier it was an complete silence, this is weird, but as soon as I turned to face my side, there was no Vally, despair began to run through my body. 

"Valerie?" I called out, the next twenty minutes I was looking for the petit girl, I couldn't find her.

_Valerie Tomlinson's father, please come to the front of the supermarket._

As soon as I heard it dropped the cart anywhere and ran foward market, when i got there I saw a big picture with my little girl at his arms, she was crying.

"Valerie!" I screamed deperate, the brown haired girl looked at me as soon as she heard my voice and came out  of the boy's neck that held her. The I picked her up on my arms and hugged ger tightly " Do not ever do that to me." I whispered in her hair while squeezed her in my hug.

"S-Sorry daddy." she said sobbing. "Just do not do it again." I closed my eyes with my daughter in my arms.

I stopped hugging her when I heard a throat clearing and looked up to see who it was, how could I describe him? Umm... Tall, long hair with some lost clusters curls, a blouse with only four buttons buttoned, a jacket over it and a black pants skinny, I was wondering how he got in that, and a so ugly and old boots I got scared at how they are still on his feet, but we can not forget his emerald green eyes with a blue outline.

"Are you gonna keep staring at me or...?" the stranger said with a small smile on his face.

"Oh sorry, I'm Louis... and you are...?" I said extending a hand while with the other arm held Vally. "I'm Harry." he shook my hand, I just felt chills run down my small body.

"It was he who found me daddy. "Vally spoke into my ear.

"I saw her crying in the chocolates section and had no adult around, so I thought she had lost, and when I asked, she was lost, we were looking for you but after not find you brought her here forward. "

"Thank you so, so muc, I mean it, how can I return the favor ?" I spoke facing him with a smirk on my lips.

"Go on a date with me, my number is this." he handed me a card and left.

"Okay... Let's finish our shopping?" I said to Valerie.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: sooo, this is going to be a shortfic with like 5 chapters - for more or less- it depends a lot on my imagination, so a big kiss and see ya at the next chapter larries
> 
> Coment
> 
> Loaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaads of love
> 
> x o x o fer


End file.
